Yes, My Lord
by BINBIN-YUU
Summary: Sebastian is known for being a loyal butler. But what happens when Ciel is put to the test? Will he finally claim his soul? Or is this all a trial? (Rated T for some words.)
**Yes, My Lord**

"Sebastian," Ciel whined.

"Yes, young master? Is something troubling you?" he replied, quick as always.

Ciel blushed as he curled a piece of his hair, placing it behind his ear.

"Every night, I keep thinking about you," his young master shook his head in disgust. "I don't understand why-Is something wrong with me?"

Sebastian smiled inside, before responding with a simple answer.

"No, my lord." he closed his eyes.

Ciel scratched his head, before staring at him with his big, puppy eyes. "Am I evil?"

He looked quite surprised, considering his master's reaction.

"Depending on the situation," he started. "I think not;You are simply defending yourself, and you are avenging what those awful people did to you and the Phantomhive family."

"I didn't do it for my family or parents-" Ciel remarked. "I did it for myself."

"Indeed." Sebastian nodded in agreement.

He looked at his master, before opening the room's doors.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare your morning tea, master." he softly said, before slipping through the door.

"Wait-" Ciel pleaded. "I need to tell you something. It's important."

"Yes?" he stood facing opposite of his master.

"Turn around, first of all. I'm the one talking, not the wall." Ciel snorted.

"And?" he added.

"Drop on one knee. To the floor." Ciel barked.

"I have followed your command." he responded.

"Now beg your damn sorry soul. Do it." Ciel growled, before violently stepping on his back.

"Beg of what?" he smartly remarked.

"You obnoxious demon," Ciel screamed, continually stomping his foot on his back, repeating with a harder stomp.

"Then I beg you-" he coughed, blood spattering on the ground. "What have I done?"

"You have not been loyal." Ciel scowled.

He stared at the ground, before lifting up his head in mock politeness.

"A Phantomhive Butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt," he simply replied.

Ciel growled louder as he slapped him harshly, as more blood splattered outward.

"Say it." Ciel crossed his arms. "Say it before I fucking shoot you!"

"I ask of you," he asked.

"I did nothing wrong." he said, before standing up.

"I am telling you, demon, get on the floor!" Ciel swung his hand.

He tightly gripped his master's hand, as it stood in mid-air.

"I do not remember of such disloyalty," he stated.

"You don't? Ha!" Ciel sarcastically laughed. "How stupid you are. Such lies demons say, when they simply know the truth."

"I wouldn't have been doing this, my lord." he coldly said, as his eye flashed from crimson to demonic fuschia.

"I guess you are lying, then." Ciel hissed back.

"Wrong again." he replied, before everything went black.

* * *

 _"_ What?" Ciel rubbed his forehead. A gashing mark scarred it.

"Sebastian? Why is everything dark?" Ciel shouted.

No reply. Ciel scowled as he sat silently.

He waited and waited. Finally, after a few minutes, a dim light appeared from afar.

"Sebastian?" Ciel yelled towards the light. "Sebastian? Is that you? What is that light? What in the name o-"

Ciel paused. The dim light reflected his butler's true form.

It was terrifying. It was hideous. Ciel couldn't help but cower in fear.

"What's happening? Sebastian! I **command** you to tell me what is going on!" Ciel screamed.

He sighed.

"Today is the day I retrieve your soul." he simply replied.

"I haven't even finished my bloody wish, you imbecile!" Ciel screeched back.

"Oh pity. Too bad for you." he mocked, replying with a worried face.

"Stop this, Sebastian! This is not a damn joke!" Ciel growled.

"It was fun messing with you."

He smirked as everything disappeared into black yet again.

* * *

 _ **What?** Ciel thought._

 _He was falling. Falling into the endless abyss._

 ** _Did I...die?_** _he wondered._

 _He could see nothing but an empty abyss, as he fell down farther and farther and farther._

 ** _Sebastian! I demand you to stop this! This is not bloody funny!_** _Ciel screamed inside his head._

 ** _Are you sure, young master?_** _a voice suddenly barged in._

 ** _Yes! I am sure, now get me out of this damn place! Immediately!_** _he growled back._

 ** _If that is your command,_** _he replied._

* * *

"What? What happened?" Ciel rubbed his eyes.

"You are awake, master." his butler was near him, as he poured a cup of tea.

"I was dreaming that I was falling in an endless abyss, full of nothingness. I thought I was dead." Ciel sighed, shaking his head.

"Indeed, that would've been awful." his butler nodded in agreement.

"And, Sebastian?" Ciel looked up at him.

"Is there something you need?" he replied.

"Whatever you do, **never** disobey my orders, is that clear?" Ciel coldly stated, staring at him with stern eyes, locked.

A small smirk slipped onto his face.

 _"Yes, my lord."_

* * *

 **Yes, here is that bonus story I was talking about! I got side-tracked with 'That Night' and 'His Butler, Unknown'.**

 **I am sorry if you were waiting for a while, I just never had the time to write this story.**

 **The main reason-School and writing Manga.**

 **It also took me forever to figure out the plot and whatnot of this story.**

 **Thank you for all the patience and kindness you have given to me and the huge amount of waiting (I think that's patience yet again.)**

 **Hope you enjoy the story, and sorry for the SebaCiel ship! I will try other ships as well.**


End file.
